deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/6 Mar 2011
(7:08:12 PM) Remmon: Are peoples here? (7:08:18 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:08:19 PM) xp194: I'm here. (7:08:23 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:08:30 PM) Remmon: Lies, you are playing the Sims (7:08:31 PM) xp194: OH wait, should install TS3 (7:08:36 PM) xp194: Yes, I am. (7:08:39 PM) xp194: On one screen (7:09:31 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:12:25 PM) Silk: (Lot of stuff I'm gonna need to install/transfer...)) (7:14:17 PM) Crowns: When last we left off, Violet was raging about Birds. (7:14:28 PM) Crowns: I was going to summon an agata for Shield. (7:14:30 PM) EDL: I'm here. (7:14:37 PM) EDL is now known as Shield (7:14:45 PM) Silk: ((What's the TS3 details again?)) (7:14:46 PM) Remmon: Excellent (7:15:03 PM) Remmon: IP: REDACTED (7:15:03 PM) Remmon: pass: REDACTED (7:16:36 PM) Crowns: Magma Kraken was proving surprisingly ineffective against a mortal army, because Mass Combat sucks. (7:16:47 PM) Crowns: (The MK needs to get mass combat stats. :p) (7:19:09 PM) Shield: (This is because Mass Combat sucks and would really need a rule saying you need to stunt if you use your DV for the army.) (7:20:23 PM) Remmon: Righto (7:20:58 PM) Remmon: Let's play. (7:21:16 PM) Remmon: You should start by getting Shield up to date on why a certain deathknight wants Birds :p (7:21:40 PM) Birds: Where exactly did we leave off? (7:22:09 PM) Remmon: 00:39 "Shame we didn't kill her. She'll probably be back." (7:22:10 PM) Remmon: 00:39 "You can bet on this." (7:22:10 PM) Remmon: 00:39 ... (7:22:10 PM) Remmon: 00:39 "Sorry about your village" (7:22:10 PM) Remmon: 00:40 "No worries, you're picking up the tab, I'm sure. By which I mean you'll start flying us on that spell until we all recover and can reconsider how to beat her to a pulp." (7:23:15 PM) Birds: "Where exactly do you want to go? Just fly around?" (7:23:48 PM) Shield: "Where were you going again?" (7:23:58 PM) Silk: "Around" (7:24:02 PM) Birds: "Creation." (7:24:24 PM) Crowns: "How far east are we now, by the way? I've sort of lost track." (7:25:11 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Connection closed). (7:25:16 PM) Shield: ((I have no idea OOC.)) (7:25:59 PM) Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-1d1b813a.bolton.ac.uk entered the room. (7:26:25 PM) Shield: ((Let's see. I have Lore 5. I'd like a destination that's likely to be friendly to Solars as long as they don't cause trouble, and unfriendly to creatures of darkness. Anything?)) (7:26:57 PM) Remmon: (So some place like Nexus? (7:27:26 PM) Birds: (Nexus is fine for anyone who can watch their back and don't cause trouble.) (7:27:31 PM) Shield: ((Does Nexus have sufficient amounts of DEATH on standby to probably pwn Violet?)) (7:27:35 PM) Birds: (Yes.) (7:27:43 PM) Shield: "Nexus. For now." (7:27:56 PM) Birds: "A fair idea." (7:28:13 PM) Birds: "Do you need to pick anything up?" (7:28:38 PM) Shield: "The people can pack quickly. Apart from that, no." (7:28:55 PM) ***Shield gives some orders to start the relocation quickly. (7:30:16 PM) Crowns: (Are your people Mag 4 or less?) (7:30:22 PM) Remmon: People start emerging from cover (7:30:24 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (7:30:35 PM) ***Birds instructs how to place provisions for stormwinding. (7:30:54 PM) ***Crowns dawdles. (7:31:09 PM) Remmon: An hour later, everyone is packed and ready to go (7:32:05 PM) Shield: "Let's go." (7:33:34 PM) Crowns: ((For reference: http://wiki.white-wolf.com/exalted/index.php?title=Nexus )) (7:33:44 PM) ***Birds flares with a deathly aura, pronouncing arcane words, and a circular wind picks up, gently raising the assorted people and provisions. (7:34:12 PM) Crowns: Whee, more stormwind riding. (7:34:29 PM) ***Birds sets sail for Nexus. (7:35:58 PM) Silk: "We're going to need bigger swords, aren't we...?" (7:37:05 PM) Birds: Shouting over Stormwind: "WE'LL NEED TO TALK TO BUREAUCRATS TO GET YOUR PEOPLE ASSIGNED REFUGEE STATUS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SHIELD. HAVE YOU GOT PALM GREASE?" (7:37:46 PM) Shield: "AFRAID NOT." (7:38:08 PM) Shield: "BUT I FIGURE WE CAN STAY A COUPLE OF DAYS AND FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WHAT ANYWAY." (7:38:25 PM) Remmon: How close to Nexus were you planning to land? (7:38:40 PM) Shield: ((How many days is the journey, approximately?)) (7:38:49 PM) Birds: Half a day out, just in case. (7:40:49 PM) Crowns: Approved? (7:40:54 PM) Silk: "MAYBE WE SHOULD SEE ABOUT HIRING SOME MERCENARIES?" (7:41:26 PM) Birds: "WE SEEM TO HAVE INSUFFICIENT FUNDS FOR MERCENARIES." (7:41:30 PM) Remmon: (About 7 hours, Shield) (7:41:49 PM) Shield: "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE CONCEPT OF STEALING?" (7:41:51 PM) Crowns: (I think several of us have Resources 3 at least so we're not about to go bankrupt.) (7:42:03 PM) Silk: "BADLY" (7:42:17 PM) Crowns: "I SHOULDN'T TELL YOU IN PUBLIC." (7:42:23 PM) Remmon: You cut a swathe through the forests in your stormwind rider, landing about 10 miles from Nexus. (7:42:40 PM) Birds: "WE'RE TOTALLY AVERSE TO LARCENOUS ENDEAVOURS OF ANY KIND." (7:43:06 PM) Shield: "I THOUGHT SO. YOU LOOKED LIKE SUCH HONEST FOLK." (7:43:28 PM) Birds: !exalted 1: ManSoc (7:43:28 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "ManSoc": (5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:43:39 PM) Shield: ((...)) (7:43:40 PM) Remmon: Shields, you think Birds might be lying a little. (7:43:56 PM) Remmon: Best make sure your money is still in your pockets (7:44:05 PM) Shield: ((What money?)) (7:44:30 PM) Crowns: Shield's people are clearly communists living by the principle of from each according to ability, to each according to need, not using such things as money. (7:44:45 PM) Remmon: So it seems (7:44:49 PM) Birds: They're going to love Nexus, then. (7:44:54 PM) Silk: "LET'S JUST SAY, DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING SHINY AROUND CROWNS" (7:45:11 PM) Crowns: "I AM DEEPLY OFFENDED BY YOUR INSINUATIONS." (7:45:40 PM) Silk: "I WASN'T INSINUATING ANYTHING. THAT WAS PURE FACT" (7:45:55 PM) ***Shield pats some nonexistant dust off himself as they land. (7:46:10 PM) Crowns: (Linguistics 4 grammar nazi go.) "I THINK I NEED TO EDUCATE YOU ABOUT THE DISTINCTION BETWEEN FACTS AND IMPERATIVES." (7:47:08 PM) Shield: ((I think we landed, you can stop shouting now.)) (7:47:30 PM) ***Shield checks that nobody fell off, and begins marching on Nexus. (7:48:12 PM) ***Birds follows Shield. (7:48:23 PM) Crowns: "Anyway. What do we need mercenaries for? Both Birds and I can summon demons." (7:48:26 PM) Crowns: "To be precise:" (7:48:33 PM) Crowns: "We can both summon *and reliably bind* demons." (7:48:46 PM) Birds: (I would like to roll some dice to determine how much I know about Nexus.) (7:49:07 PM) Silk: "Alright. Summon a demon army or something. Get them to intercept Violet's meat shields..." (7:49:11 PM) Shield: ((Excellencies activate.)) (7:49:17 PM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 2: IntLore (7:49:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntLore": (4 5 10 4 2 2 2 3 7 7). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 6. (7:49:36 PM) Remmon: What don't you know about Nexus, Birds? (7:49:42 PM) Birds: Exactly. :D (7:49:43 PM) Crowns: Who the Emissary is. (7:49:52 PM) Remmon: True, but that's because nobody knows (7:50:01 PM) Crowns: The current list of Civilities, but that's because it changes on a daily basis. (7:50:10 PM) Birds: "Okay, how much do you guys actually know about Nexus? I want to know where to start briefing you, if necessary." (7:50:14 PM) Remmon: No, she knows the current list of civilities (7:50:32 PM) Crowns: ((The Civilities of Nexus are a bullshit system where every council member can make up a new one at any time, thereby automatically repealing all contradictory previous ones.)) (7:50:37 PM) Shield: !exalted 7: What do I know about Nexus? (7:50:38 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "What do I know about Nexus?": (1 10 1 10 6 10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:50:47 PM) Crowns: ((Sample ones in books include 'no selling tomatoes during the day' and 'no selling weapons during the night'.) (7:50:55 PM) Silk: !exalted 5: What does I know? (7:50:55 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "What does I know?": (9 7 4 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:51:03 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: IntLore here too (7:51:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IntLore here too": (8 6 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:51:20 PM) Crowns: "I know it's a huge wealthy city. What else do I need to know?" (7:51:52 PM) Birds: "It's a huge wealthy neutral city. Just about anyone is welcome, so far as they don't make trouble." (7:52:12 PM) Silk: "It's got a... strange lawmaking process, right? Not sure on the details" (7:53:46 PM) Birds: "Yes. They have a ruling Council of Entities, and the core of their laws is the Dogma - six things which are unchangable. Everything else is fair game, and each council member can make any law he likes. As you can imagine, they do, after taking bribes." (7:54:23 PM) Silk: "Sounds like a political nightmare..." (7:54:38 PM) Crowns: "Don't be so pessimistic." (7:54:51 PM) Crowns: "When the laws are too numerous, there's only really one law: Don't annoy anyone who has an army." (7:55:12 PM) Birds: "In brief - don't tax or extort anyone, don't obstruct trade, don't bring an army inside, don't be violent without a damn good reason, don't claim to be acting on the Council's behalf if you're not, and don't hide anyone in trouble with the Council." (7:55:41 PM) Silk: "Ah. Quite reasonable, then." (7:56:09 PM) Crowns: "Oh, even better. So only the Council of Entities is allowed to have an army in the first place." (7:56:59 PM) Birds: "The Council has several mercenary companies do day-to-day law enforcement... and the Emissary. Nobody knows who the Emissary is, but it's some kind of really ancient essence user. He or she enforces the law of the Council and punishes especially successful criminals." (7:57:23 PM) ***Crowns :( (7:57:41 PM) Shield: "Nice place to rest for a week in." (7:57:59 PM) Birds: "The minor laws passed by the Council are called Civilities. They can, and frequently are, really strange." (7:58:22 PM) Silk: "Like?" (7:59:03 PM) Birds: "No dining alone. Everyone must wear a hat after sundown. Stuff like that." (7:59:15 PM) Birds: "If you have money, you can have a law made or repealed easily enough." (7:59:39 PM) Silk: "... No dining alone? ... Why?" (7:59:52 PM) Birds: "Because the Council says so today. Why else?" (8:00:18 PM) Birds: "In addition, there are some interesting places here. For example, the tombs of First Age Solars." (8:00:45 PM) Crowns: "I know! I know! The Emissary is secretly a First Age Solar who faked his death!" (8:01:04 PM) Birds: "Possibly. There are six, in total." (8:01:20 PM) Birds: "Also, there's a Wyld zone in one of their slums." (8:01:31 PM) Crowns: "They allow that in a city?" (8:01:39 PM) Birds: "Finally, the Guild has its Headquarters here, but you probably knew that." (8:01:58 PM) Birds: "I think nobody cares enough to get rid of it." (8:02:52 PM) Crowns: "Fine. Let's get moving." (8:02:53 PM) Silk: "Wait... run that by me again?" (8:02:57 PM) Silk: "A Wyld zone." (8:03:03 PM) Birds: "A Solar accustomed to working with Chaos stuff and packing the requisite charms could shut it down in a few hours, but I doubt they've got a Solar on stand-by." (8:03:04 PM) Silk: "In a city." (8:03:19 PM) Birds: "Yes. A few blocks wide, I believe." (8:03:35 PM) ***Crowns drawls, "Let me guess, it's larger on the inside?" (8:03:57 PM) Birds: "Likely." (8:04:03 PM) Silk: "... Well, that's... strange..." (8:04:15 PM) Shield: "No stranger than usual in the Wyld." (8:04:27 PM) Shield: "Any of you able to kill that zone?" (8:04:29 PM) Silk: "Not the bigger on the inside thing." (8:04:30 PM) Birds: "In case you don't want to be mutated, I suggest avoiding Firewander district." (8:04:44 PM) ***Silk indicates her tatoos (8:04:53 PM) Silk: "I should be okay." (8:04:53 PM) Crowns: "I have no idea how." (8:05:00 PM) Birds: (One moment.) (8:07:45 PM) Birds: "I could whip up personal protection for myself in short order, but not being a Solar anymore, I have limited ability to work the kind of thing I described." (8:09:01 PM) Shield: "No problem. Just thought it'd have been an easy way to curry some favor." (8:10:07 PM) Shield: "I suppose I could learn eventually, but it's not exactly where my talents lie." (8:10:39 PM) ***Shield shrugs, keeps walking. (8:10:43 PM) ***Birds walks. (8:11:01 PM) ***Crowns walks too, having little else to do. (8:11:24 PM) Remmon: A few hours later you reach the edges of Nexus (8:12:26 PM) Birds: "There'll probably be a toll at the gate." (8:12:39 PM) Shield: "Can one of you cover that?" (8:12:55 PM) ***Crowns mutters in the general direction of the walls: "Hello, party of three hundred seeking refugee status, useful skills include demon binding, translating, instruction in sorcery, intruction in martial arts, and detectiving. Who do we see about patronage?" (8:13:15 PM) Shield: ((I think there's less of us than that.)) (8:13:35 PM) Crowns: ((OK. I was unclear on just how many people you had.)) (8:13:42 PM) Shield: ((That's OK, I am too.)) (8:13:51 PM) Shield: ((But I thought it was about 25-ish.)) (8:14:05 PM) Crowns: "I probably can as long as it's not obscene." (8:14:22 PM) Crowns: "They probably don't stay wealthy by keeping too many people out." (8:15:26 PM) Remmon: When you come around to one of the city gates you find that there is indeed a toll. It's only , however. (8:16:02 PM) Shield: ((Today. :p)) (8:16:07 PM) ***Crowns pays. (8:16:55 PM) Remmon: You and your party enter Nexus without further troubles. (8:17:47 PM) Crowns: "We need to think of a serious version of that job pitch I mentioned." (8:19:05 PM) Birds: "Jobs are for mortals. I was thinking of raiding a tomb or three. Who knows - could be ours." (8:19:38 PM) Crowns: "Demon binding isn't for mortals, and jobs are for people who are trying to fit in and have the city on their side when Violet comes along." (8:19:58 PM) Silk: "Good... thinking... Crowns?" (8:20:06 PM) ***Silk can't believe she just said that (8:20:27 PM) Crowns: ((I feel insulted. :p)) (8:20:51 PM) Birds: "I don't think the city will go especially out of their way to protect us, even if they consider us useful." (8:21:10 PM) Birds: "Especially against a foe like Violet." (8:21:19 PM) Crowns: "You mentioned a really ancient essence-user." (8:21:34 PM) Shield: "They may be less inclined to throw us out when she shows up with the army, though." (8:21:37 PM) Silk: "... What was the Abyssal's goal again? Destruction of everything in Creation?" (8:22:04 PM) Crowns: "Destruction of Creation itself, I believe." (8:22:07 PM) Silk: "If she does come for us here, I doubt she wouldn't take the time to cause some carnage" (8:22:13 PM) Birds: "Correct. The Emissary can't be bought and doesn't take sides. If Violet starts causing trouble, I'll bet the Emissary will confront her without regarding us." (8:24:13 PM) Crowns: "All right. And is raiding the tombs allowed because they're so horrendously lethal to mortals?" (8:24:13 PM) Shield: "I like the idea of rooting through tombs. Although we should make sure somebody is bribed first so it's not against the law." (8:24:52 PM) Birds: "We can probably pick up the current list of civilities at the council builting for a modest fee." (8:25:11 PM) ***Shield looks for the nearest lawyer office. (8:26:50 PM) Shield: ((Your jumps in logic are flawless.)) (8:27:19 PM) Shield: ((Can we get a ruling of "Is X legal" for a small Resources cost?)) (8:27:42 PM) Remmon: (I suppose you could. It would even be recent for maybe as long as a couple of hours) (8:29:44 PM) Remmon: (Say, resources 1) (8:30:23 PM) Crowns: "Is it legal to poke into the First Age tombs seeking to loot the bodies of the last party of adventurers who tried to loot the First Age tombs?" (8:30:56 PM) Remmon: (Only with a permit. Which can be had from any council member) (8:32:01 PM) Crowns: "Time to request an audience with a council member. And while we're there, let's also request permits for demon binding and teaching sorcery, just in case." (8:32:16 PM) Shield: "Sounds like a plan." (8:32:33 PM) ***Crowns looks about for teapot assassins. (8:32:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware (8:32:41 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware": (10 4 5 4 7 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:32:54 PM) Shield: ((ST: Is assassination of council members uncommon?)) (8:33:16 PM) Remmon: (Quite uncommon, it's usually the council members who arrange for the assassinations) (8:33:52 PM) Crowns: ((We should use the OOC channel more.)) (8:34:02 PM) Birds: (Nah. ) (8:34:43 PM) Shield: ((Right. So, audience time?)) (8:34:52 PM) Crowns: IF permits.cost() < resources.2 THEN permits.purchase() ELSE inquire("How else can I obtain a permit?") (8:35:00 PM) Crowns: <= resources.2 (8:40:16 PM) Birds: How do we get an audience? Simple, we go to the council building and ask how to get an audience. (8:40:45 PM) Shield: If anybody stops us, we ask how to get around stoppage. Possibly ask with bribes. (8:41:19 PM) Remmon: Getting to the council tower is easy enough. Getting an audience with a council member involves making an appointment through their secretary (8:41:33 PM) Crowns: Personal audience not actually necessary, just an audience with someone the councilpeople have empowered to hand out permits. (8:41:37 PM) Remmon: Who is of course reluctant to make an appoint with a bunch of nobodies off the streets (8:41:41 PM) Crowns: Do the councilmembers /want/ to have to personally hand out permits? :p (8:41:57 PM) Remmon: For things like raiding the first age tombs? Hells yes (8:42:20 PM) Remmon: The only people who do that are powerful adventurers. You can charge them outrageous prices or have them do all kinds of difficult tasks. (8:43:21 PM) Shield: Birds is pretty, she can probably talk them into just mooching 25 % off whatever we bring back. (8:43:32 PM) Silk: I'm pretty too! (8:43:49 PM) Shield: Jolly good. (8:44:23 PM) Crowns: If they're difficult about seeing us, we can start by applying for permits for binding demons, summon and rent out Neomah for a week until we stop being nobodies, and then try again. (8:44:25 PM) Remmon: So you're suggesting socialise + Appearance rolls? Not a bad idea. (8:44:44 PM) Shield: ((Succubi.)) (8:46:13 PM) Shield: ((Creepier succubi.)) (8:46:24 PM) Silk: ((Isn't Succubi essentially synonimous with Lunar anyway?)) (8:46:37 PM) Shield: ((You have competition!)) (8:46:37 PM) Birds: (No.) (8:46:54 PM) Shield: ((Succubi would be closest to certain Infernals, I guess.)) (8:46:56 PM) Birds: (Lunars are Furry Conans.) (8:47:02 PM) Silk: ((Bed them, take their heart's blood, rinse repeat.)) (8:47:17 PM) Crowns: ((Neomah come with specialties like Athletics(Contortion) and Presence(Seduction), also Compassion 4 Temperance 1.)) (8:48:01 PM) Crowns: ((Anno is of the opinion that the wite wuff editor involved mixed up Performance and Presence.)) (8:48:27 PM) Shield: "Right. So who wants to talk to the secretary? You're both prettier than me." (8:48:34 PM) ***Shield eyes Birds and Silk. (8:48:51 PM) Silk: "I'll do it." (8:49:00 PM) Birds: "I'm not a people person." (8:49:22 PM) Silk: "Wait, do you want me to seduce or persuade, here?" (8:49:31 PM) Shield: "Either or. So long as it gets results." (8:50:04 PM) Attilla left the room (quit: NS Quit: ). (8:50:37 PM) ***Silk nods at Shield (8:50:50 PM) Silk: "Alright. So, getting us an audience?" (8:51:25 PM) Shield: "Yes. And get us presented in a favorable light re:permits for tomb raiding and demon summoning and whatnot." (8:53:06 PM) Crowns: Join Debate? (8:53:59 PM) Remmon: Nah, just roll soc + App or Charisma (8:54:45 PM) Silk: !exalted 8: Hello sailor~ (8:54:45 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Hello sailor~": (8 4 8 5 3 7 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:56:04 PM) Shield: ((Relative Appearance bonuses go?)) (8:56:22 PM) Remmon: (Indeed) (8:56:46 PM) Remmon: Silk seduces and socialises, you get your appointment for an audience with a council member. (8:57:16 PM) Shield: And Silk might get an appointment with somebody else~ (8:57:19 PM) Remmon: You are to meet him tomorrow, just after noon (8:57:32 PM) Birds: It's like evening now, yes? (8:58:09 PM) Remmon: Yes (8:58:56 PM) Crowns: Let's rent some Resources 2 places for everyone to sleep for the night, then improve later. (8:59:05 PM) Birds: This is fine. (9:01:18 PM) Remmon: Excellent (9:01:26 PM) Remmon: Is anybody keeping watch? (9:01:44 PM) Birds: The demons. (9:04:21 PM) Shield: ((Demonds are awesome.)) (9:04:25 PM) Shield: *Demons (9:05:31 PM) Remmon: Right. (9:05:54 PM) Shield: ((Demonds are a girl's best friend.)) (9:06:00 PM) Crowns: *snrk* (9:06:14 PM) Remmon: The next day dawns upon you. A small group of thugs tried to break in during the night, but they suffered the ill effects of demonic intervention for their efforts. (9:06:24 PM) Remmon: There's quite a bit of blood, but no sign of the bodies. (9:07:27 PM) Shield: !exalted 2 (9:07:27 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:08:17 PM) Shield: ((Conviction for WP.)) (9:08:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Conviction (9:08:33 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conviction": (10 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:08:37 PM) Crowns: ((I haven't been sorcering recently. I'm full.)) (9:08:50 PM) Birds: Also regaining 12m from our deal. (9:08:50 PM) Shield: ((This is why I need a cult.)) (9:09:15 PM) Shield: ((Actually, I have an idea. Let me do the watch-keeping next night.)) (9:09:30 PM) Crowns: "Deal" meaning our sick, twisted, and very definitely Exalted relationship? :p (9:09:49 PM) Birds: Yes. :D (9:10:23 PM) ***Shield rises to greet the dawn, and gets some food. (9:10:32 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3: Essence? (9:10:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Essence?": (5 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:10:35 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: FFFFUUUU (9:10:35 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "FFFFUUUU": (8 8 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:11:00 PM) ***Birds vents. (9:11:02 PM) Shield: ((You have Essence 4? o_O)) (9:11:20 PM) Shield: ((Oh right, Krakens.)) (9:11:23 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: FUCK YOU ELDER GODS (9:11:23 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "FUCK YOU ELDER GODS": (10 2 5 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 3. (9:11:40 PM) ***Birds exhibits horrific wounds, but no limb failure. (9:12:11 PM) Shield: "That doesn't look so good, Birds. What's up?" (9:12:29 PM) Birds: "It's a condition I have. It happens." (9:13:11 PM) Shield: "Anything I can help with?" (9:13:38 PM) Birds: "Not really. I'll be fine." (9:13:44 PM) Crowns: "I can summon another demon to fix it once we get that permit." (9:14:22 PM) ***Shield discreetly checks whether Birds seems to eat. (9:14:41 PM) ***Birds eats. (9:15:36 PM) ***Shield shrugs, noting it down in the category "None of his damn business." (9:16:46 PM) Birds: "Oh, that would be nice." (9:17:36 PM) ***Silk sits down with the others and starts eating (9:18:02 PM) Crowns: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. (9:18:23 PM) ***Shield agrees with this sentiment. (9:18:46 PM) Remmon: Don't forget about the importance of second breakfast and lunch. (9:22:13 PM) Crowns: (Brb while you argue.) (9:22:53 PM) ***Shield looks around for signs of the secretary. (9:23:15 PM) Silk: !exalted 2: Did someone get lucky last night? (9:23:15 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Did someone get lucky last night?": (8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:25:32 PM) Remmon: Right, so nobody got lucky last night that you know of. Time for your council member meeting! (9:26:05 PM) ***Shield arranges his surfboard at a civilized angle. (9:26:27 PM) ***Birds makes sure she looks like an Air Aspect. (9:27:11 PM) ***Silk generally makes sure she looks decent (probably not that hard considering) (9:28:47 PM) Attilla Some.Dude@Nightstar-92c9199f.cable.virginmedia.com entered the room. (9:29:18 PM) ***Crowns looks decent and usually carries around some disguise kits if anyone wants to borrow cosmetics. (9:29:49 PM) ***Birds informs the others that she'll be using her Terrestrial cover identity, Lunin Adra. (9:30:12 PM) Crowns: "Right you are, Lady Adra." (9:30:36 PM) Shield: "But of course, my lady." (9:31:16 PM) Silk: "Understood, Madam" (9:31:36 PM) Shield: "Right then. Silk, lead the way." (9:32:03 PM) ***Silk does so (9:34:27 PM) ***Silk gives the secretary she talked to yesterday a wink and a smile as she passes (9:35:00 PM) Remmon: When you arrive, you are lead into the offices of the Evening Master, a man named Brueghel. He is sat behind a large ornate desk, in front of which stand several chairs. (9:35:38 PM) Remmon: "Good day, travellers. Have a seat." (9:35:52 PM) Crowns: Solar Seat from midair. (9:36:09 PM) ***Birds has a seat. (9:36:39 PM) ***Silk sits down (9:37:15 PM) ***Shield pulls up a chair and sits. "Good day, Evening Master." (9:37:28 PM) Remmon: "Now then, what did you wish to see me about?" (9:37:59 PM) ***Shield lets Silk deal with this. (9:38:30 PM) ***Silk looks at the others before starting. (9:38:41 PM) ***Crowns looks at Silk and Birds. (9:39:42 PM) ***Shield looks levelly at Brueghel. (9:39:45 PM) Silk: "Sir, we have come to request a permit for exploring one or more of the city's tombs." (9:41:16 PM) Remmon: "I see. Well, we don't just let anyone into those areas. They are, as you must know, quite dangerous." (9:43:13 PM) Silk: "What tombs aren't? But, we feel we're... capable of handling the dangers inside. If there is a way to show that this is not simply bravado, then I'm sure my colleagues and I will be willing to prove it." (9:44:04 PM) ***Silk doesn't mention that they /have/ survived First Age Solar traps, with luck and guesswork. (9:44:43 PM) Crowns: ((Don't forget the other permits.)) (9:45:33 PM) Remmon: "There's been talk of a Linowan raiding party coming south on the River of tears. They've been causing troubles for our shipping in the area. My secretary can show you where exactly they're currently active. If you can deal with them, I'm sure I can arrange any permits you require." (9:46:05 PM) Silk: "Oh, and permits for summoning demons inside city limits and instructing Sorcery, those as well." (9:46:16 PM) ***Silk looks at the others. (9:46:31 PM) Silk: "Think we can handle bandits, guys?" (9:46:33 PM) ***Silk grins (9:46:54 PM) Birds: "You know we can." (9:47:00 PM) Crowns: "Permits only as appropriate, naturally. We're new to the city and not sure what's most profitable to work as." (9:47:11 PM) Crowns: "I think we can handle bandits." (9:47:57 PM) Shield: "Shouldn't break a sweat." (9:48:13 PM) Remmon: "You will of course be held accountable for any trouble your summoned demons might cause, but I can arrange those permits as well." (9:49:49 PM) Silk: "Naturally. Well, we'll deal with your raider problem. Do you require any physical proof of their demise? A head, or the like?" (9:51:09 PM) Remmon: "That would speed up confirming their demise, yes." (9:51:55 PM) Crowns: "Maybe a figurehead or two from their ships as well." (9:52:10 PM) Crowns: (On that note, I need to get the bag of holding charms.) (9:52:34 PM) ***Shield nods politely at the man, and rises to leave. 21:52 * Shield nods politely at the man, and rises to leave. 21:53 * Silk follows suit 21:53 * Birds gets up and follows the others. 21:54 On the way out, the secretary shows you the area of the river where the pirates are active. 21:55 How far away is that? 21:55 "Want to drive today, Crowns?" 21:56 <-- Crowns has quit (Ping timeout: 121 seconds) 21:56 ((Apparently not.)) 21:56 'Only' about 500 or so miles, Shield 21:58 * Shield waits until they're away from the tower before speaking. "You think Violet won't be waiting?" 21:59 "She might be. She's like a bogeyman, showing up whenever it's most inconvenient for us." 22:00 "When we're dispatching some bandits would seem like such an opportunity." 22:01 "I haven't recuperated fully yet. I could use some days of rest before heading outside again."